Fake Girlfriend! True Love!
by theGirlster
Summary: Percy is the ultimate chocolate boy, with a dark secret. Annabeth is the sweet adorable blonde who has refused to have a real love life. But when their worlds collide, Annabeth has to pose as Percy's girlfriend (fake) and they have to pretend that they are a happy couple. But fate has cooked up a new plan that will change their lives forever. Percabeth. Tratie. Love, laugh, live!AU
1. Chapter 1 How it all started

**Hey! Waddup? I have quite a few ideas for this story! Hope you enjoy this story! Please review! This chaper is only the intro and hopefully the next will be amazing!**

PERCY JACKSON

Twenty four year old Percy Jackson sighed in satisfaction as he looked at the red head next to him. She was passed out in the passenger seat of his red ferrari after a very intense session with Percy. Percy tried to remember her name. Jane? Janet? Jill? Oh, whatever! Like it mattered.

Percy whistled low as he looked at his reflection in the rear view. Yep, nobody could deny that he looked hot with his jet black hair and swirling sea green eyes. Hot and rich. Sure, the money was all his father's, but one day it would be his and he was going to enjoy it!

Percy heard his iPhone ring and picked it up. Shit! Posiedon! Speak of the devil. "Hey, dad!" he said into the phone.

"Percy, your mother and I have to talk to you," Posiedon said.

Percy sat up straight. It was never good news when his dad and his mom had to "Talk" to him. Sally and Posiedon were divorced and when they said they had to talk to their only son TOGETHER, Percy knew it was bad. "Um, now?" he asked warily.

Posiedon replied, "Yes now. I'm putting your mother on speaker!"

"Percy?" Sally Blofis said.

Percy smiled. He loved his mother. She was the only woman in his life he loved and respected. "Yes mom?"

"Percy, I'm really disappointed with you. What are you doing with your life? You're wasting away," she said.

Percy had heard this before. "Mom, really? I'm still young. I've got plenty to live," he answered casually.

"Percy Jackson. I'm sorry, but I'm not taking that crap from you this time. Time and again we've had the same conversation. You're too irresponsible and immature. For God's sake, how many girls do you have in a week?" Posiedon bellowed.

Percy scrunched his face. Honestly? He'd say about ten girls. "Dad, I'm not immature. I'm trying to be responsible," he replied.

"Honey, I'm really worried about you. Posiedon and I have made a decision. You really need someone in your life to look after you," Sally said.

"Mom. Dad. Please, what are you saying?" Percy muttered getting bored.

"You need a real woman in your life. NOT whores. A woman will change your ways, Percy. And I suggest you severe your friendship with that idiot Stoll," Posiedon grumbled.

"Travis is my best friend. And I have mom... She's the woman I need,"Percy said trying flattery.

"Oh don't woo me. It's not working, son. Now listen, we want you to meet a woman and mend your ways or we're going to financially cut you off," Sally said sternly.

Percy groaned. Financially cut off, meant working. Or he'd end up a hobo. A woman...? The woman part wasn't so bad. It was just the 'a' part that bothered him. "Mom, I have a woman in my life. She is amazing," Percy lied. He mentally face palmed himself. Why did he lie? Shit!

"Oh, is it? That's wonderful. We want to meet her this friday," Posiedon answered.

Percy squeezed his eyes shut. "She is busy, dad."

"Son, Friday, I want you and your girlfriend down for dinner. Or consider yourself penniless," Posiedon growled and the line went dead. Percy sat still for a second and then quickly checked the date. Man, it was Wednesday. He had two days to find a fake girlfriend. Shit! He looked at the red head beside him. She wouldn't be apt. She was a regular fling and Sally would figure out in a minute. He reached out and nudged the girl awake.

"Percyyy" She moaned blinking.

"Get out," he said.

She blinked rapidly. "What?"

"Get out, I'm going for a long drive. I need caffeine," Percy replied tersely.

ANNABETH CHASE

Twenty three year old Annabeth Chase sighed as she finished making another cup of coffee and put it on the tray. She briskly walked out and served it to the customer and flashed a big smile. She really wasn't in the mood to smile, she felt filthy as she'd been working all day from morning in Joe Brew cafe. She walked back to the counter and collapsed on a blue plastic chair sighing. Life was hell! She was tired and fed up with her financial issues. Gods! She still had so much rent due for her apartment.

"We're almost done, Annabeth. We'll close in a couple of minutes," Katie Gardner, fellow waitress and Annabeth's best friend said, shooting her a sympathetic smile.

"Katie, I want to cry!" Annabeth wailed feeling bitter self pity for herself.

"Annabeth, really, I told you about moving in with me. You totally should, until you get enough money," Katie said.

Annabeth smiled but shook her head. Katie was staying with her sister, Miranda. She really couldn't crash there. Annabeth could obviously ask her Dad for money, but she couldn't swallow her pride and do it. "Thank you. But I'll cook something up," she said.

"Shoot! Annabeth, there's another customer." Katie announced.

Annabeth got up and stared at him. He seemed to be in his early in twenties. He was very good looking, lean and tall, dark haired with beautiful sea green eyes. "I'm sorry we're closing now," she told him.

The boy looked crestfallen and Annabeth felt bad. He looked like he really needed coffee. Oh well! "Fine, I'll get you coffee. Shouldn't take much time," she muttered as she started with her coffee.

She took the cup of coffee to him and set it down. He looked up and smiled in gratitude. "Thanks, Annabeth!" he said.

Annabeth wondered how he knew her name and then realised that she was wearing her name tag. "Your welcome...?"

"Percy," the boy said with a nod and she smiled. Percy sipped his coffee and sighed in content. "I really needed that," he said.

Annabeth raised a brow. "That bad, huh? Well, my problems are that bad too," she muttered. She bit her lip wondering why she was telling him, a perfect stranger, all this. Maybe it WAS because he was a stranger. She needed to vent. She quickly told him about all her financial troubles. "So, I am on the verge of being homeless," she finished. Percy leaned back in his chair as she finished and began his own story.

Half way through Percy's story she shot him an incredulous look. Shoot! He was a player and his troubles were menial. Don't judge, she thought crossly as he finished with his story. "Sad," she commented dryly.

Percy shook his head. "It is," he muttered. He sat silent for a few seconds and then he looked up suddenly, his sea green eyes gleaming. "Annabeth, I just realised, you need money and I need a girlfriend," he said excitedly.

Annabeth watched him warily wo dering where he was going with the conversation. "Your point, Percy?" she asked slowly.

Percy leaned forward in his seat and lowered his voice dramatically. "Annabeth, you can be my fake girlfriend. And you can get money. It's a win win for both of us," he said.

Annabeth backed away and laughed. She hardly knew Percy and he wanted her to be his girlfriend? Fake maybe, but still. "Nu-uh! No thanks. Please, you should leave, we're closing now," she told him.

Percy sighed in defeat as he left the money for the coffee on the table. He stood up and walked to the door but paused a minute. "I knew you wouldn't come around easy, but here, this is my card. Call me if you ever change your mind," he said pressing his card into her hand. And then he was out. Annabeth watched him go and bit her lip. She stowed his card in her skirt and headed back to the counter where Katie was cleaning and Jamie, the cashier was closing the bill counter. Katie waited until Annabeth joined her and handed her her phone. "Terry just called," Katie said.

Annabeth felt her gut do a free fall. It wasn't going to be good news, judging by Katie's apologetic demeanour. "What did he say?" she whispered.

"He wants you to pay the rent by tomorrow evening or move out," Katie mumbled.

Annabeth groaned loudly and sank down on the plastic chair. What was she going to do? She felt something poke her tummy and pulled out a yellow card from her skirt. Percy's card.

...

Percy parked his ferrari in front of his huge condo and stepped letting the balmy air hit him. He felt his phone vibrate and picked it up. It was Travis.

"Perce! Wassup, man? Just saw your texts," Travis said.

Percy quickly recounted his conversation with Posiedon and Sally and waited for Travis to reply.

"Whew! One afternoon I leave you to go with my girl and you tell me this. Okay Let's think..." Travis said slowly. "What about Keira?"

"Keira," Percy flopped down on his plush couch. "Nah, that girl is NOT what my parents would like to see," he said.

"Jenna?"

"Boring, I can't even think about having a long term relationship with her. She was a hottie though."

"Kelsey?"

"Mom saw her in my condo when she came to visit!"

"Ruby?"

"She's married."

"Bia?"

"She looks like my grandmother now."

"Wait, I can't remember anymore.," Travis sighed.

Percy frowned as a beep cut in. "Hey man, I'm getting a call from an unknown number. Call you back," he said. He attended the call.

...

Annabeth waited with bated breath as she waited for Percy to pick up the call.

"Hello!"

Annabeth squeaked. And she face palmed herself. "Um, hey. This is Annabeth Chase. You know, the girl you met at the cafe? Like, a few hours back! Yeah, it's me," she babbled nervously. A few seconds passed and Annabeth heard only silence. Damn!

"I was hoping you still wanted a fake girlfriend. Really, I need the money. But don't get me wrong, I'm not a slut or anything. Just..." she shut her mouth trying to calm herself.

"Woah! There there whirlwind!" Percy chuckled. "I still need a fake girlfriend and I still you have a chance. Want to talk negotiations?"

"Um," Annabeth replied intelligently.

"See you tomorrow. Ten in the morning. Coffee Shack," Percy said.

Before Annabeth could reply the line went dead. She stuffed her phone away and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe it. No! Holy shit, she was actually doing it? For money? She was a shitty person. Annabeth shook her blonde curls in despair. No, it will be fine. She wasn't doing anything illegal!

Shit! Was she?

 **So yeah! That was just the preface or whatever! Next chapter will be loaded with fun! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Just the Beginning

**Hey! II've been really busy with my exams and practical exams and this week was hell! Literally! But here's another chapter... it has more fluff and Percabeth and a little Tratie intro... but if there's something wrong please forgive me because it was a little difficult to find time!**

Annabeth nervously ran her fingers through her blonde curls and adjusted her yellow tank top for the hundredth time. Katie looked at her and rolled her eyes with a small smile. Annabeth checked her watch and tapped her yellow converse foot impatiently as she waited for Percy the next day at the coffee shack. The waitress was giving Annabeth and Katie an exasperated look as they had been there for half an hour and hadn't ordered anything.

"Do you think he'll come?" Annabeth asked Katie twisting her silver bracelet.

Katie rolled her eyes again. "Chill it! He needs you as much as you need him, you know. He'll come," she said. Annabeth nodded trying to feel positive but her stomach churned in nervousness and she found herself twisting her silver owl bracelet again. After about ten more minutes, she finally saw a black haired boy walking in. She sat up straight.

He looked very good. Even hotter than when she'd seen him yesterday. His black hair was tousled and his green eyes were swirling and his lips were turned up in a drop dead gorgeous smirk. The other thing Annabeth noticed was his aura of power. He seemed so comfortable and in control that she was a little in awe.

"Who is he?" Katie hissed under her breath nudging Annabeth.

Annabeth frowned a little. Katie had already seen Percy. "Percy of course!" she answered.

"Not Percy. The guy beside him," Katie corrected jutting her chin out to a blond haired boy. Annabeth tore her eyes away from Percy and focussed on the other man. He was too, incredibly good looking with curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Jeez, she thought, what was with good looking guys today?!

"Annabeth," Percy called brightly as he took the chair opposite to her and Katie. The other boy sat next to him. He looked appreciatively at Annabeth and Katie before turning to Percy.

"Dude, you said they were pretty. You didn't tell me they were hot!" he exclaimed.

Annabeth raised a brow in surprise. Katie glared. "They can hear you," she said rudely.

The boy looked over at her, his blue eyes twinkling. Before he could reply though, Percy cut in. "Girls, this is Tavis Stoll, my best friend. And Travis, this is Annabeth and Katie," he explained.

Travis waved with a grin. Katie rolled her eyes. Annabeth smiled and waved back.

Just then the waitress came back, this time though, her eyes fell on Percy and they widened. Percy shot her a brilliant smile fully aware of the effect it had on the poor waitress.

"I'd like a lemonade. What about you guys?" Percy said.

Everyone agreed to to it except Annabeth who wanted cold chocolate. The waitress smiled coyly before walking away obviously "bedazzled" by Percy's charm.

"So, are we doing this for real?" Annabeth asked finally as she looked at Percy.

"Of course we are. And don't worry, I already spoke to Terry about your rent, so no worries," Percy said.

Annabeth felt her grey eyes go round as she dropped her napkin in surprise. "How did you know Terry? Or.." Annabeth mumbled.

Percy leaned forward with a big smile. "I have my ways, baby!" he said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Stalker! "Don't call me baby!" she said. She thought she saw him blink in surprise. He was probably not used to girls rejecting his words of endearment. Oh, well!

"Jeez! Okay, let's go back to our topic of discussion. Annabeth, my fake girlfriend, I need you to come with me to lunch tomorrow to meet my parents," Percy said.

Annabeth almost flipped. "Tomorrow?" she squeaked. Okay, WHAT? She was going to meet her boyfriend's parents? Fake, but still! "Percy, oh no! Wait, I don't know anything about you. What am I going to do?"

Percy frowned as if he had just realised that. Annabeth pulled a heavy felt book from her bag and handed it to Percy. "See, this is all that you should know about me. My early life, schooling, dreams, career..."

Percy flipped through the pages and saw Annabeth's neat handwriting scrawled across the pages. "I can text you the basic information about myself. But this? Are you crazy woman? I can't read all this!" Percy said loudly.

Annabeth frowned. "You should, Percy. If we're going to lie, we do it perfectly!" she declared with a final nod. Percy sighed but decided to drop it. He would never win the conversation anyway. "There's your cold chocolate," he said flashing the waitress a dazzling smiled. The poor lady became all flustered and red as she served the lemonade to him. She quickly walked away shooting Percy an embarrassed smile.

Annabeth shook her head. "You enjoy doing that to girls don't you?"

"GIRLS like it too," Percy said winking at her. He shared a knowing smile with Travis.

Travis leaned forward and grinned at Katie. "Hey, wanna be my fake girlfriend?" he asked with all the sass he could muster.

Katie smiled sweetly at him. "I'd rather kill myself," she said. Annabeth broke into fits of laughter. Even Percy looked amused. Only Travis scowled looking disgruntled.

Annabeth finally finished her chocolate and slurped on the straw making weird noised. Percy raised his brow and she shrugged. "I love doing that! So fun!" she said.

Percy felt his lips twitch. His fake girlfriend was definitely... Interesting. He'd just have to see of she was eager to go to bed with him too.

Katie pushed her chair back and stood up motioning to Annabeth. "We should get back to work now," she said. Annabeth stood up too and followed Katie out but not before smiling at Percy and Travis happily.

Travis stared after the two girls and said to Percy. "Wow, she's something!"

Percy smiled too. "Yes, she is!"

Only Travis had meant Katie and Percy had meant Annabeth.

...

Annabeth quickly made a vanilla latte and set it on the tray and passed it to Katie who sashayed out with it. Annabeth picked up her mobile and saw a new text from Percy.

*Hey girlfriend!*

Annabeth smiled in spite of herself. *Hey boyfriend, my darling! Missing you already* she texted and quickly hit send as Katie came back in complaining about stupid customers. A couple of seconds later, a new text popped open from Percy.

*Oh, baby! Me too! Can't wait until tomorrow!*

Annabeth grinned wide and reached to text him back when Katie plucked the phone from her hands. Annabeth frowned and Katie glared at her as she read the texts. "Really? If I hadn't known better, I'd have thought you guys were hopelessly in love," Katie said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Katie! Relax. It wasn't anything!" she said.

Katie shook her dark brown hair into a ponytail just as her own phone let out a ping. Annabeth picked it up and shoved it at Katie. Katie scrolled through and found the new text. "It's from Travis. Wait, how did he get my number?" she said.

Annabeth winced. "Oop?" she muttered guiltily. Katie glared at her but then softened because she could never stay mad at Annabeth. "What did he say?"

"Hey Katie-Kat! Hope my latte is still hot!" Katie read.

Annabeth giggled as she placed two cups of capachinos on a blue tray. "He's funny," she said.

Katie shook her head and tossed the phone without replying.

"Aren't you replying?"

"Nope. Now move it Chase! We have so much work," Katie said grabbing the tray and walking off. Annabeth sighed and put her own phone away. She made her mind to text Percy later after work.

...

Annabeth balanced her phone precariously with one hand as she tried to let herself into her apartment. She was talking to Percy and it was a little too difficult to open her door with one hand.

"So wait, you're mom is Sally Blofis amd her husband aka your stepdad is Paul Blofis?" Annabeth said just as she managed to let herself inside her house. She tossed jer bag on the couch and collapsed on it with a small sigh.

"Right," Percy said.

"And you're dad is Posiedon? What a weird name!" she said stretching her legs out in front of her.

"Yeah, I know. But it suits him somehow," Percy said.

Annabeth read adjusted herself on the couch and flicked on her television. "Okay, so what is your favourite food?"

"Anything blue," Percy answered immediately.

Annabeth was not sure she neard right. "Blue food?"

"Blue cookies, cakes, coke. It's a mother son thing. She spoilt me, that woman," Percy said softly amd Annabeth was surprised to hear the love in his voice. She hadn't pegged him for a guy who loved his mother because it seemed to clas with his player image.

"That is wonderful. I'm really looking forward to see your mother. My, I'd build a statie for her for bringing up someone as pesky as you," Annabeth joked lightly. Percy let out something like a small growl and Annabeth laughed.

And all night they spoke about things that were both relevant and irrelevant. Annabeth liked the way their conversation was so easy and effortless and she almost forgot that she was his fake girlfriend. Almost!

...

Travis rolled his eyes at Percy in annoyance. Yes, Percy was a chocolate boy and he often flirted with girls but he NEVER told them about his favourite food or drink or pastime or crap like that. God, he was even far gone as to start raving about the weather to Annabeth. Travis picked up a pillow and tossed it at Percy.

"Cut the call!" He mouthed at Percy who held up his outstretched palm indicating he needed five minutes. Travis narrowed his eyes but said nothing as he glared at his own phone wondering why Katie had not replied. He had sent her e few texts and there wasn't a single reply which he found completely weird because girls ALWAYS responded to him. Get a grip Travis, she's not worth it, he thought.

Percy finally finished his call and sat down beside Travis smiling brightly. Travis raised a brow and said, "You do remember she is not really your girlfriend, right?"

"Of course, I do!" Percy said with a shrug as he leaned back against his plush couch. Jeez, Annabeth had to know THINGS about him if he was going to pass her off as his girlfriend and he was doing his duty by making sure he told her the THINGS. Like, what if his mom said something about his love towards blue food and Annabeth acted all weird? A girlfriend ought to know things like this about her boyfriend. When Percy explained this to Travis, he just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"And what about that book she gave you, about herself? You gonna read it?" Travis muttered looking amused. Percy cast the book a dirty look and nudged it with his toe. "In my worst nightmare," he said, looking disgusted. Travis laughed and threw him his phone. "Your mom is calling," he announced.

Percy immediately picked it up and smiled when he heard his mom. "Percy, baby! I'm so excited to meet your girlfriend tomorrow," she squealed like a little kid.

Percy bit the inside of his cheek and smiled. "Yeah, mom, I love you too," he joked with a laugh.

Sally laughed too and said, "Aww baby, of course you know I love you. But I called for something else,"

Percy nodded and realised that she couldn't see him. "Yeah?"

"What's her name?" she asked eagerly.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase," Percy replied. He saw Travis exit the and come back with two cans of coke and a popcorn tub.

"That's a beautiful name. Oh and what is her favourite food? I need to cook, you know!" Sally said.

Percy couldn't help groan as he grabbed a coke can from Travis. "Mom, you don't have to cook. We can have dinner at your favourite Indian restaurant," he said.

Sally tutted. "No, Percy, that won't do. She's your first real girlfriend since that Darlene girl in high school. I'm going to cook. What's her favourite food? Or don't you know?"

Percy immediately knew he was in danger zone and he looked around in panic when his eyes fell on Annabeth's book. He dived for it and started flipping through the pages. "Jeez, mom! Of course I know what her favourite food is. I mean she's my girlfriend," Percy babbled trying to find the right page. He found one where there was something about olives. He shrugged and said, "Olives, she likes olives!"

Sally was delighted as she kissed Percy goodbye and disconnected the call. Travis was snickering when Percy blew in relief. "Awww! Percy knows all about his lovely girlfriend," he teased sounding like a pregnant chimp.

Percy snorted and glared at him to shut up.

Travis grinned and lay back on his couch. "Oh Perce? Just so you know, the book says Annabeth is ALLERGIC to olives. Not that olives are her favourite. And I think you are in serious shit if you call Sally and tell her this," he announced coolly.

Percy groaned loudly. "Damn, this girlfriend thing is hard and it hasn't even started yet!"

 **I feel like popping a party for completing this chapter! Okay, so yeah, it's not exactly a huge chapter but I really couldn't find time to write and since I do it on my phone, its double difficult!**

 **Anyway you guys should check out my other story LOVE AMD WAR PERCABETH! A really good one, I'm sure you'll like it!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3 An interesting Development

**Hey guys! So, if you all nnoticed, I've tempered my summary. I kinda have really cool ideas and am pretty sure this might lead to a sequel if met with good response. And so, PLEASE REVIEW!**

Annabeth fastened her silver owl bracelet on her left wrist and bit her lips as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a simple knee length red dress that clinched at her waist and flowed around her knees. Her blonde curls were held back in a tight ponytail and she was wearing red pumps. And minimal makeup. She thought she that the overall ensemble would suffice for meeting Percy's filthy rich parents.

"Whoo! Annabeth you look amazing, bet Percy's going to be drooling at you," Katie muttered shooting her friend an appreciative look.

Annabeth twirled around and struck a pose before smiling at Katie. "I'm sure he's seen better. That guy knows how to pick up girls, I tell you."

Katie helped Annabeth fold up her blue skirt and white blouse- uniform for Coffee Shack- and stuffed into her yellow bag. Annabeth had worked her shift and had gotten permission to leave before lunch. So she kind of had to use the spare dressing rooms at the back of the Shack.

"I know. It's just not Percy though, Travis is the same. If I were you, I'd have beaten the pulp out of his pretty head," Katie said.

Annabeth hoisted her bag on her shoulders and raised an eyebrow in surprise and amusement. Katie wasn't very violent. No, infact she loved peace and nature. She loved flowers and trees and green stuff in general. "Well if I were you, I wouldn't even think about Travis," Annabeth said.

Katie blushed a little as she followed Annabeth out into the Coffee Shack. "Well, it's a little hard considering he won't quit texting me. Even though I don't reply," she said. Annabeth smiled at Katie.

"Think he's got a little something for you, Katie-Kat," she teased.

Katie blushed harder. "Shut up, Annabeth. That's a stupid nickname that Travis came up with," she grumbled.

Annabeth couldn't help laughing.

"Don't laugh Bethy! Your boyfriend is here for you," Katie said jutting her chin out towards a red Ferrari that pulled up outside the Shack.

Annabeth frowned but she straitened up. "One, don't call me Bethy. Two, he's not my boyfriend," she hissed.

"Well, that's too bad. I enjoyed being your boyfriend," Percy said walking in.

Annabeth winced when she realised he had heard her. "It's been two days since I met you, Percy," she said rolling her grey eyes at him.

Percy grinned at her. "Two days and you've already got me wrapped around your finger," he joked.

Annabeth grinned back at him in response. She couldn't help it, Percy always made her smile.

"Okay, get out you two," Katie muttered rolling her eyes.

Annabeth laughed a little and hugged Katie before walking out with Percy.

"Have a good lunch," Katie called as Annabeth got into the Ferrari.

Annabeth waved at her and fastened her seat belt on. She had never been in a sports car and she was a little excited about it though she tried not to squeal or anything. She doubted that it would look elegant.

Percy started the car and within seconds they were flying down the street much to Annabeth's joy and enthusiasm. After a few minutes of enjoying the ride she turned in her seat to face Percy.

"So, did you read the book I gave you?" she questioned him.

Percy looked shocked. "Wait, you were serious about that? I thought you were just kidding," he said.

Annabeth scoffed. "Percy, you Seaweed Brain. I wasn't kidding," she said.

Percy raised his brows at Annabeth. "Woah, Seaweed Brain?"

"Well, your head is full of kelp," Annabeth said looking irritated.

Percy grinned at her. "Whatever you say, Wise girl!"

"Wise girl?" Annabeth muttered rolling her eyes. "That's a VERY creative nickname," she said sarcastically.

"Hey," Percy exclaimed, "The only other name I can think of is Owl head!"

Annabeth laughed in spite of herself. "Okay, I get your point Seaweed Brain. But you don't know anything about me, how are you going to manage when your mom asks questions about me? I mean you don't even know my parents name!" she said.

"Frederick and Athena," Percy said looking straight ahead at the road. Annabeth gasped and turned her big grey eyes on him.

"I thought you didn't read the book."

"I didn't."

"But how...?"

"I have my ways."

"Oh!"

Annabeth turned away and looked straight at the road. Percy puzzled her so much. Couldn't he give her a simple answer? Apparently not!

"We're here," Percy announced suddenly pulling up outside a HUGE condo. Annabeth instantly noticed the beautiful architecture, almost greek.

"THIS is where your parents live?" Annabeth asked him, not caring if she sounded too surprised.

Percy shot her a small smile as he got out of the car. "Not really, this is a family condo. We only use it for family meetings or whatever," he said.

Annabeth sat in the car shocked. They needed a condo to just have family meetings? Wow!

Percy walked over to her side and opened Annabeth's door for her and held out a hand to her. Annabeth frowned at him. "I'm fully capable of opening the door fpr myself and getting out," she said.

Percy's lips twitched up but he said, "Come on Wise girl! My mom has taught me to be curteous to a date."

Annabeth offered her hand to Percy and smiled as she climbed out. "And this is a date?"

Percy shrugged. "Isn't it?"

"Not really."

"Oh, well. Smile Annabeth. Knowing my mom, she would be looking at us through the window amd squealing," Percy said.

Annabeth immediately felt nervous. She straightened up and smiled huge at Percy and intertwined their hands together. "I'm nervous," she told him still smiling.

Percy looked down at her and laughed. "Don't worry, it will be fine. You're the first girl I'm taking home since

Darlene. Mom wouldn't want to scare you," he joked. Annabeth blinked. So she knew Percy had loads of girlfriends, but Darlene had to be special if he'd taken her to meet his parents. Right?

"Who's Darlene?" She asked him.

Percy shook his head. "No one," He said cutting her off. But Annabeth noticed how he suddenly became guarded and how his whole demeanour changed. She also noticed that his sea green eyes darkened when she mentioned Darlene.

Annabeth decided to let it pass since right then the door was thrown open and an attractive lady with dark hair stepped out. She was really pretty and Annabeth had a feeling that she was really nice too.

"Annabeth Chase! Gods, finally my dear," Sally Jackson exclaimed brightly holding her arms out.

Annabeth grinned and immediately stepped into the woman's open arms. " , I'm so happy to see you," she said.

Sally let go of Annabeth as she lead her into the living room. "Please call me Sally," she said.

Annabeth saw two guys seated on the couch of the living room.

"That's my husband, Paul Blofis," Sally introduced.

Annabeth smiled at him.

"And that's Posiedon, Percy's dad," Sally pointed to the other man. He was quite tall and had a pleasant snile on his tan face. He even had the same exotic sea green eyes as Percy and a contagious smile.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr . Jackson," Annabeth said extending her arm to shake his.

Posiedon shook her hand with a warm grip and smiled. "Oh, please call me Posiedon. Amd the pleasure is all mine, " he said.

"I'll take your jacket," Percy said slowly. Annabeth let him take her white coat and she wandered into the kitchen where Sally was humming to herself as she worked.

"Sally, I was wondering if you needed any help," Annabeth said looking around the bright yellow kitchen.

Sally looked up and smiled at her. "Oh no dear, I got it covered. But your welcome to give me company," she said.

Annabeth grinned and went to stand next to her. "You know, Sally? I already love you. You look like an awesome mother," she said.

Sally looked up at Annabeth briefly and smiled. "I'm glad you think so," she said softly.

...

Percy sat in the living room listening to Posiedon tease Paul every five minutes, which was really awkward. Posiedon didn't exactly hate Paul, but some tension was always there, probably because Posiedon still loved his mom.

"Oh Paul, did you see that blowfish? Dang, it's huge," Posiedon cried pointing to the flat LED that hung on the wall. Percy rolled his eyes while Paul groaned slightly. Posiedon had been watching animal planet and every time a blowfish swam by, he'd hoot and call to Paul.

Finally unable to take any more blowfish slash Blofis jokes Percy got up and wandered into the kitchen to see how Sally and Annabeth were doing. He was surprised to hear laughter echoing around in the kitchen. The first thing he saw was Annabeth sitting on the kitchen counter doubled up in laughter and his mom clutching a pan and laughing like a hyena. Annabeth looked up and saw him and she burst into fresh peals of laughter.

Percy leaned against the doorway. "What's so funny?" he wanted to know.

Annabeth tried to say something, but all he heard was, "You... Ohmigawd... baby Percy...did... What?"

Percy didn't understand a thing, however he got the gist. Sally had been telling Annabeth his embarrassing baby stories. No wonder she was laughing her face off.

"Mom! Not my baby stories!" Percy complained sulking.

Annabeth gave him a sly look. "Yeah, not just baby stories but baby photos too," she exclaimed brandishing a glossy photo of Percy in his underwear. The photo was taken when Percy was 3 years and it showed percy holding their family dog by the tail while the dog was sniffing his butt. Yep, the MOST embarrassing picture of all time and Annabeth had to go see it.

"Wha..?" Percy began in surprise. "Mom! You can't give her that photo!"

Annabeth laughed as she jumped down from where she was sitting and fanned herself with the picture. "Too bad, I already have it!"

Percy lunged for her ready to wrench the photo off her hands but Annabeth nimbly dodged him but not before letting out a scream. She ducked behind Sally still shouting and laughing. Percy glared at her smothering the smile that crept on his face and chased her around the kitchen. Annabeth squealed as she grabbed a spatula from the counter and tried to keep Percy away. But Percy managed to pry it away deftly and enveloped his arms around her, effectively enclosing her in his arms. Annabeth was still laughing hysterically as Percy tried to take the photo away but she held on adamantly.

"Just give me the photo," Percy said.

Annabeth lauhged. "No no no no no no," she cried.

Percy begn tickling her and she doubled up but never loosened her grip on the photo.

Meanwhile, Sally paused cutting her onions and watched her son and the blonde with a small smile on her face. It had been a long time since she'd seen Percy genuinely happy. Percy had been a good boy, responsible, charming and caring. Bur ever since Darlene had come into his life, he'd never been the same. That girl had flipped his life around and had left him broken until Percy sought the one thing that would keep pain away. He'd become a player, an irresponsible bastard who no longer cared about others feelings. He changed and pushed everyone away. He had even stopped speaking to Sally except when he felt like it. Travis was probably the only person he opened up to and so Sally had been grateful to that boy for staying with Percy.

Sally looked up at Annabeth and Percy again and wiped away the tears that had started to form at the corner of her eyes. Seeing him now, she could see that he was really happy with Annabeth, something she'd missed seeing in him. She saw him smile truly not smirk. Annabeth must be good for him if she was changing him.

But little did Sally know that Annabeth was only his Fake Girlfriend.

...

Annabeth couldn't help loving Percy's family. Sally was wonderful and Annabeth loved her. She loved the way Posiedon was always pulling Paul's leg and how Paul kept giving her bashed smiles. Oh, and she loved the food too.

"So, you waitress at the Coffee Shack?" Posiedon asked Annabeth.

Annabeth swallowed the grilled chicken. "For now, yes. But my passion is architecture and I've applied to a few architectural firms around New York and California," she said.

"Wow, Architecture? That's interesting. But why didn't you take that up in the first place?"

Annabeth looked down trying to avoid the answer. "Um, I had certain problems," she ended up saying. She didn't want to elaborate what the problems were. She was having a good time and she didn't want to reminisce about her past and... Him.

She felt Percy's questioning gaze on her but she avoided him amd continued eating. "Oh, Posiedon. Percy told me you were half British," Annabeth said to change the topic.

Posiedon grinned across the table at her. "Oh yes. My mother was English. She's a terrifying lady," he said with a small shiver.

Sally laughed. "That's putting it mildly. She insists on holding a family reunion every year in London. And I have to go too since she believes that once a part of her family, always a part of it," she said.

Percy groaned. "Yeah, and we're going in a couple of weeks to London and I would rather not go," he said.

"Two weeks? Like now?" Annabeth asked surprised. Percy hadn't warned her about it.

"Oh, didn't Percy tell you, honey?" Sally asked Annabeth.

Annabeth winced a little. Yep, her big fat mouth had to speak. "Um, no?" Annabeth managed and winced again when Percy shot her a glare across the table. She knew she had messed up because Sally raised her brows at Percy as if she was condemning him.

"I forgot," Percy said slowly, hoping his mom would drop the subject, but no, she wouldn't.

"Percy! You can't just forget that you're going away a month to London and be without telling your girlfriend about it," Sally said.

"Really, it's no big deal. He must have forgotten," Annabeth offered trying a small smile that looked more like a grimace even to her.

"Your a nice girl, Annabeth. But this is unacceptable. He should have told you," Sally said and then paused as if she was thinking about something. "In fact, he should have invited you to come along."

Immediately Percy choked on his roasted chicken and creme puree as Annabeth shot him a panicked look.

"Um, no. It's fine," Annabeth stuttered.

Sally's eyes glowed happily as she smiled at Annabeth. "Come to think of it, it's a great idea. You should definitely come along with us to London," she said.

Annabeth looked at Percy for help who looked just as alarmed as she was feeling.

"Mom, Annabeth has work. She can't possibly come now," Percy intervened.

Posiedon who was sitting without much interest suddenly decided to join in again. "Nonsense, Annabeth is a waitress. She can definitely make it. And if your boss won't let you off, then I can pull some strings," he said.

Annabeth suppressed a groan. Of course Posiedon would pull some strings. "I think that would be highly unnecessary," she said.

"So you are coming?" Sally pressed.

"Sally, as much as I'd love to come, I would rather not," Annabeth said.

"Why not?" Paul asked her joining in on the conversation.

"She doesn't like travel," Percy said quickly.

Annabeth nodded vigorously. "Yes, that's it," she said.

"Oh come on, Annabeth. Not a good excuse. You'll love London and of course you get to spend one whole month with Percy," Sally said.

"But..." Annabeth began but Posiedon cut her off.

"No buts. Annabeth Chase, you're coming to London. End of discussion," he said.

And that was that. Annabeth couldn't say anything else nor could Percy.

...

Three hours of Monopoly later Annabeth and Percy were ready to leave. Annabeth helped pack the cardboard game box grinning like a Cheshire cat because she had won the game. She practically owned every place on the board not to mention almost all the luxury suites and club houses too. Percy had lost pretty badly and he kept asking her how she managed to play so well. Annabeth had called it all strategy.

"Oh, Annabeth, Percy, do you two have to leave right now?" Sally asked.

Annabeth smiled. "I am afraid so. I need to get some sleep," she said.

Sally hugged Annabeth hard and kissed her head. "Look after Percy, Annabeth. If anyone can keep him happy, it's you," she said.

Annabeth nodded hiding her guilty look because, honestly she was not his girlfriend.

She quickly hugged Paul and Posiedon and got into Percy's Ferrari where he was already sitting. She waved as they pulled out from the driveway and then sat quietly looking out the window.

"Are you going to say something?" Percy asked her finally casting her a worried look.

Annabeth sighed and wrapped an arm around herself. "I love your family. They are so warm and... I wish I had a family that happy," she said.

Percy frowned a little. He didn't know her story, but he thought she deserved a nice story.

"My mom died when I was really young. My dad remarried and well, my stepmother was not exactly wonderful. She wasn't bad but she never really cared and I guess I never really was ready to let her care. Dad was never around because he was too busy with his lectures. The only things that kept me happy was Bobby and Matthew, the twins aka my stepbrothers. Sweet little devils," Annabeth said.

Percy smiled. "Do you want a Kleenex?" he joked. He could see Annabeth trying to hold in her tears.

"Shut up," Annabeth laughed throwing him a punch. She felt a teeny bit better. She was surprised she had confided in Percy, someone she'd met only two days ago but she felt comfortable talking to him.

Percy rubbed his shoulder. "Ow, geez Annabeth. That hurt," he complained.

"Good. That was for not warning me about the family reunion," Annabeth said.

"Excuse me? Whose big mouth got us into trouble? Now you have to come to London," Percy said.

Annabeth gaped at him. "What? Percy no. I can't come," she said.

Percy sighed. "Look, we have no choice," he said.

Annabeth glared at him. "Well that's bull. For all I know, you could be a psycho murderer who sticks girls in his closet after killing them,"she huffed.

Percy shot her a strange look and then began laughing. "Come on, Annie. Please?"

"Don't call me Annie and no."

"Please?" Percy repeated giving her the puppy dog eyes with his sea greens.

Annabeth rolled her eyes wondering how anyone could win a conversation with him when he did that with his eyes. "Fine. On one condition. Katie should come with me," she said.

Percy grinned at her and to her surprise he planted a huge kiss on her cheek. "Thank you," he cried.

Annabeth laughed. "Watch the road, Seaweed Brain," she scolded.

Percy quickly sent a text to someone and gave her a thumbs up. "All done. I've sent Travis to convince Katie to come with us. He's only too happy for another company," he said.

"Travis is coming to London too?" Annabeth questioned.

"Of course. He goes wherever I go. Anyway, get your bags ready. We're going to London for a month!"

 **And Done! This chapter was pretty long and I'm glad. Now all of you, REVIEW RREVIEW REVIEW!**

 **And also check out my other story, Love and War Percabeth!**

 **Love,**

 **theGirlster!**


	4. Chapter 4 Coldstone and happenings

A/N: Longer chapter... amd Tratoe scenes too. This chapter is a link chapger which revolves around Annabeth's past. The next chapter is bound to be more FUN and totally FUNNY because it skips to their landing in London and their meet with all Percy's relatives from London and USA. There's going to be plenty of subplots and jolly time!

...

Katie pulled her long hair into a messy ponytail and pulled on her faded denim shorts and a crimson tee before slipping into her bunny fur slippers and skipping down to the kitchen where her sister Miranda was on the phone with her boyfriend. Katie smiled a little as Miranda laughed over the phone.

Katie loved Miranda so damn much. Her sister had been everything to her even when they were kids. Miranda sort of sacrificed so much for Katie just so she could be happy. Damn, Miranda even took her under the wings when she was broke and gave her a roof to stay under. Of course, Katie knew that she couldn't go on staying with Miranda because Miranda was ready to move in with her boyfriend Connor. But really, Miranda was holding back for Katie and Katie knew it and she was deeply touched that Miranda would do that for her. She was also really grateful to Connor for being a wonderful person. Katie didn't want to take too much advantage though, she was only waiting for a reply from the botanical gardens and herbariums she had applied to for a job. She didn't want to spend her life was a waitress but she wanted to do what she loved. Working with plants. Unfortunately she hadn't gotten a reply from the places she had applied to and Katie was planning to move out in a month whether she got the job or not.

Miranda flashed Katie a grin when she spotted her. Katie waved, pulled open the fridge and rummaged around for a few minutes. She finally pulled out a tub of lychee ice cream and two spoons before walking into the living room and flopping down on the couch. A few seconds later Miranda walked in and grabbed Katie's other spoon and dug into the tub of ice cream too.

"You're blushing," Katie teased Miranda.

Miranda rolled her eyes and punched Katie softly. "Shut up, Katie-Kat!"

Katie sat up straight when she heard the nickname. "Wait, what? How did you know that name?" she asked.

Miranda laughed and crossed her legs and helped herself to more ice cream. "Some boy called the land line number. Left a message for 'Katie-Kat' and you were my best guess," she said.

Katie almost choked on a piece of lychee. "WHAT?! Travis called the land line?"

Miranda leaned back on the couch and gave Katie a sly smile. "Travis? Oh, so that's his name! He sounded interesting," she said.

Katie gave Miranda an incredulous look as she reached over and pressed the button on the phone to listen to the message Travis jad dropped in.

"Whoo! Katie-Kat!" Travis' voice hollered. "Geez, why won't you reply to any of my messages? You know, I could be trying to tell you something really important. Look Katie-Kat, call me back before 9 pm today or I'm coming home. That's not a threat, I'm serious!"

Beep.

Katie looked up at Miranda who was snickering into her hands. "Not funny, Miranda," Katie said.

Miranda laughed. "Really? I find it pretty funny. Are you gonna call him or let him come over?"

Katie looked up at the clock and groaned. Five minutes to nine. She had a good mind to just ignore Travis, but she had this feeling that he'd come over if she did. "I don't think I have a choice," She muttered picking up her phone.

Miranda grinned at her. "True. Now go speak to him," she said pushing Katie away from the living room. Katie sighed and carried her phone up to the balcony outside her room. Travis picked up on the third ring.

"Katie-Kat! I knew you'd call," he said.

Katie leaned back against the railing. "What do you want Travis?"

"I'm fine, thank you. You're a cherry, you know!"

Katie rolled her hazel eyes. "Seriously. You've been calling me for what?" she said.

Travis grunted. "Fine. Be a grumpy potato. Here's the thing, you need come to London!"

Katie laughed. "Yeah. Totally," she said.

"I'm serious," Travis said.

Katie began to fire questions at him but Travis intervened and quickly told her all about Annabeth. Katie let out a low whistle when she heard the story.

"Wow! So Annabeth's big mouth has got her into travelling to London for a month? That's AWESOME!" she exclaimed.

Travis laughed and Katie smiled. He had a nice laugh. "Well, yes. It is awesome. But you have to come if Annabeth is going," he said.

"Uh huh," Katie said examining her nails in the dim light.

"So you have got to come," he continued.

"uh huh," Katie repeated.

"And it will be really fun. London is awesome and you get a whole month away from having to work at the Coffee Shack and the most important thing, you get to spend time with the great Travis Stoll," Travis said.

Katie couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "Travis, I'd rather travel with pigs than with you," she said.

"Hey," Travis complained angrily. "I'm not that bad."

"Whatever. Listen, I'm actually okay with it. Count me in. I'm coming to London," Katie said. Katie thought it was a pretty neat idea. She could take off for a month and vacation in London. And if she got a job in a herbarium she'd move out from Miranda's house. And if she didn't... She'd have to use her savings to rent a tiny house and start earning all over again by whatever means.

"Well, that was easy. I thought you would need a little more persuasion," Travis said.

Katie smiled. "Nope, this better be a good trip though. I've always wanted to go to London," she said.

"You'll never regret it, Katie-Kat," Travis said.

Katie frowned. "Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" she said.

"Nah, I don't think so. Anyway, goodnight! Travis dreams," Travis said.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Travis dreams? Yeah, that should give me nightmares," she said.

Travis chuckled. "Sleep, Katie. I have to go now," Travis said and the line went dead. Katie smiled and stuffed her cell into her pocket and went back down to Miranda to tell her about the news.

...

"Awww! That's so cute," Katie cooed fingering the chiffon and silk material of the cream coloured dress on Annabeth's bed.

"That's what I thought too when I bought it," Annabeth said.

Katie crossed her legs and surveyed the clothes scattered on Annabeth's bed. "Where did you have all these clothes Annabeth? You hardly wear them," she said.

Annabeth folded a red dress and stuffed it carefully into her suitcase that she'd be taking to London in two days. "Um, Dad got them for me. And then my stepmother hoped she could win me over with clothes too. I never really cared," Annabeth replied.

Katie shrugged and helped Annabeth fold a few more clothes. "Well, lucky for you though. And ready, Annie? Books? You packed books?"

"First, don't call me Annie. Second, of course I'm taking my books. You think I'd go anywhere without it?"

Katie rolled her eyes and zipped up Annabeth's duffel bag and placed it next to her backpack which was already stuffed with books. "I swear I'm going to throw your books down the drain if you don't loosen up and have fun when in London," she warned.

Annabeth laughed. "Jeez, Katie. I'm not a total nerd. Besides I'm going to have my hands full while I pose as Percy's girlfriend. I'm pretty sure all his relatives are going to be fawning over me."

"That or they'll hate you," Katie said knowingly.

"Oh and that is so helpful. Thanks, Katie," Annabeth said sarcastically.

Katie laughed and pulled Annabeth to sit next to her on the bed. Just then Annabeth's phone let out a small ping and Annabeth immediately reached for it. "It's Percy," she said smiling.

Ever since the lunch with his family, Annabeth and Percy had spent every single day texting each other or talking over the phone for hours at an end and Annabeth was starting to like his company quite a lot.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," She said into her phone and leaning back on her bed.

"Hey Wise girl! Are you done packing?" Percy said.

Annabeth looked at her bags packed and stowed away and grinned. "Yes, I just finished them. I don't know how people dress in London, but I'm guessing ripped jeans won't cut it?"

"Hell no. Grandma will have a fit," Percy laughed.

"And you? You're done packing?" Annabeth asked him, ignoring Katie and her smirk.

"Um no. I'm really lazy and I don't feel like it," Percy said. "Besides, I'm bored."

Annabeth scoffed. "Bored? Percy, go pack. You've got no time," she said.

"I will... Later. Listen, do you want to grab some ice cream? Katie can come along too."

Annabeth looked up at Katie. "Wanna go out for an ice cream?"

Katie shrugged. "Sure. Never say no to food," she said.

Annabeth grinned and turned back to her phone. "Okay. Meet you at Coldstone in ten?"

"Great. We'll be there."

Annabeth jumped up and quickly slipped into a faded blue jean and threw on a grey tee before pulling her curls into a side ponytail. "I think Travis will ne there too," she said.

Katie groaned but got up and stretched. "Oh joy!" she said sarcastically before following Annabeth to her old Volkswagen. Annabeth's car was practically ancient and was in a very unstable state. Katie swore that one day it would just break down and Annabeth would end up stranded. But Annabeth got easily offended whenever anyone said anything about her 'baby' as she called it.

"Can I drive?" Katie asked.

Annabeth scoffed. "Never," she said. She didn't like people driving her baby.

When Annabeth parked her car in the parking lot of Coldstone, she and Katie piled out. Annabeth walked ahead amd swung the door open and stepped into the cool interior of the ice cream parlour with Katie towing along.

"Annabeth, over here," Percy called from a table pushed up against the window. Beside him Travis was slouched on the plastic chair as he texted on his phone.

"Hey Percy. Travis," Annabeth said smiling brightly as she took the blue plastic chair opposite Percy. Travis put his phone away and grinned cockily.

"Hey Annabeth. Katie-Kat," he said.

Katie scowled at him before sticking her tongue out at Travis.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned to Percy. "Wanna order with me? These two are busy playing three year olds," she said shaking her head.

Percy shrugged as he stood up with Annabeth. "Sure, come on."

"Tropical fruit basket for me," Katie reminded Annabeth. Annabeth nodded in response. Tropical fruit basket was Katie's regular sundae flavour just like Annabeth's was mint and chocolate. They'd been eating the same flavours since they were in elementary school together.

"Banana and fudge," Travis said.

Annabeth nodded again and walked to the counter with Percy. She placed the three orders and let Percy order his sundae. He wanted Chocolate Temptation.

"Chocolate temptation? But that's just full chocolate. It tastes fine the first few spoonfuls but then it gets over sweet," Annabeth quipped.

Percy laughed and shrugged. "Maybe, but I think I like it that way," he said.

Annabeth scrunched her nose but kept quiet.

"Here are the ice creams. Have a nice time," a guy whose tag read Ken said pushing two trays in front of them. Percy picked up a tray and walked to the table. Annabeth too picked up her tray but before she could head in the same direction someone stopped her.

"Annabeth?"

Annabeth looked up and almost dropped her tray in shock. "Lu- Luke?"

Luke smiled his handsome face stretching far too much. "Hell, Annabeth you look gorgeous as always," he said stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

Annabeth rolled her eyes in disgust. "Your opening lines are getting cheesier as the days pass." Her contempt was evident in her steely voice but Luke just grinned.

"That's because you left me baby. You impaired my romantic nature," he said.

Annabeth closed her eyes drew in short quick breaths to avoid screaming or doing something drastic like emptying her tray of ice cream on his blonde head. "Do you want me to remind you why I left you Luke? I think I should just leave," she said shaking her head amd trying to walk away.

Luke sidestepped her and barred her way. "I want another chance Annabeth. One chance," he said.

Annabeth laughed mirthlessly. It sounded cold even to her own ears. "Get away Luke. Or..."

"Or what? Tell me," Luke teased moving closer to her.

Annabeth stepped back from him and glared at him, her grey eyes turning as stormy as a typhoon.

"Annabeth? Everything okay?"

Annabeth looked up and saw Percy watching her and Luke warily. "Yes, good," she lied.

Luke surveyed Percy censuring him and Percy did the same with dislike written all over his face. "Who's he? Your new boyfriend?" Luke sneered.

"None of your business," Annabeth replied coldly as she turned around and marched away from Luke with Percy to their table. She felt Percy looking at her questioningly but she pretended to not notice.

"Finally, I was beginning to think that you stole my icecream," Travis said reaching for his cup from Annabeth's tray. Katie rolled her eyes and began to say something but Annabeth tuned them out as she turned to Percy. "Fancy a walk?" she said.

Percy shrugged and picked up the plastic cup of his icecream. "Let's go," he said.

Travis and Katie barely looked up as they continued bantering like three year olds. Annabeth couldn't help smiling at those two as she followed Percy out through the double glass doors. Percy and Annabeth walked in silence until they reached a small park to the side of the parlour. It was a hot day and the park was deserted save a few teenagers laughing over something and drinking coke off metal cans.

Annabeth immediately took the swing and playfully pushed her feet against the ground enjoying the raise.

"The swings? What are you, a child?" Percy teased with a smile.

Annabeth shrugged and smiled up at him. "Weren't we all one? There's nothing wrong in reliving the past," she said motioning for Percy to take the other swing. Percy gave up and sat next to her as he spooned chocolate icecream into his mouth.

"Who was he?" Percy asked finally unable to hold it in.

Annabeth licked her mint and chocolate icecream before turning to Percy. "Luke Castellan, my worst nightmare. I don't wanna talk about him... It's too painful," she said. Thinking about Luke made her want to wring chicken necks and weep like a toddler. She was furious and yet hurt and thinking about the source only made her feelings aggravated.

"I got that. I don't like the look of him, he looks like a bastard. Tell me when you feel like it," Percy said trying to swing himself.

Annabeth's lips quirked up in a smile. "Oh, so he looks like a bastard? Tell me how does a bastard look?"

Percy smiled back as he shrugged his shoulders. Before he could reply though a girl with beautiful auburn hair came flying from nowhere and hurled herself at Percy.

"Percy doll! Ohmigawd!" she squealed.

She finally let go of Percy after what seemed like an eternity and beamed at him completely ignoring Annabeth.

"Percy! You said you'd call me but you never did," the girl whined and pouted.

Percy looked increasingly uncomfortable and Annabeth had to try and smother the laugh that was threatening to bubble out. "Um, I guess I lost your number," Percy managed awkwardly.

The girl dimpled at him. "Baby, I was really hoping you'd call me. No probs, this is my number," she said and pressed a wad of paper into Percy's hand and winked. "Call me," she said putting her hand to her ear and smiling kinky.

Annabeth turned away blushing. The girl was so hopeful it was funny and also a little sad because Annabeth knew Percy wouldn't call. He was a player for crying out loud, he didn't do girls a second time.

"Sure," Percy said. He let out a relieved sigh when the girl sauntered away and turned to Annabeth.

Annabeth raised her blond brow in amusement. "I bet you didn't even know her name, did you?" she said.

Percy held up his hands in surrender. "Guilty," he said.

Annabeth kicked the ground and swung higher. "And you won't call her." It wasn't a question so much as a fact but Percy shook his head anyway.

"I couldn't if I wanted to," he said, "because Travis blocked every girls' number so I won't call them and vice versa. You know, precautions while we stay together in London."

"Travis did that? Wow, my respect for him just tripled," Annabeth said.

Percy laughed and got off the swing and pulled Annabeth to her feet. "He'd love to hear that. Now come on, we should go back," he said.

They strode across the park quickly to get away from the burning summer heat. "London has a good climate this time," Percy said. "Windy mostly."

Annabeth tucked her stray curls back behind her ear. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel about the trip to London with Percy because she hardly knew him and the fact that he toyed around with girls didn't help. But London seemed exciting and Katie was coming along too. And to be honest, she liked Percy if she ignored his weakness for girls which was wasn't that difficult because to her, he behaved well.

"Annabeth," Percy hissed under his breath suddenly. Annabeth looked up at the change in his voice and the strained position of his taut muscles. In front of them stood Luke, his blond hair spilling over his eyes and a challenging smile pasted on his handsome face.

"Annie dear, nothing is over yet. I'm always going to be around. Keep thatin your pretty brain."

With those merry words Luke smirked and stormed away leaving a cold wet and dreary feeling in Annabeth's stomach. Of course it wasn't over, Luke always won...and he wanted to win this time too. Only Annabeth had to lose if he had to win and she wasn't going to let it happen any time soon.

At least that's what she told herself.

...

Like I said, next chapter will be awesome. All the following chapters will be fun... if you wanna read them then REVIEW PLEASE!

Thank you!

Love,

theGirlster!


	5. Chapter 5 London, here we are!

**EXAMS! I'm so stressed right now! Like, who invented exams?**

 **I absolutely detest Chemistry! Stupid carbonyl compounds and Hydroxy derivatives! I seriously could not write! So this chapter is not what I'd call amazing but it's still something! But please REVIEW!**

"You think she's hot?" Annabeth asked Percy cheekily as the two looked across the aisle at the petite brunette.

Percy shifted in his seat to get a better look. "Cute, not hot," he said with a nod.

Annabeth smiled and shook her head before yawning. "This is getting boring. We've run out of people to judge," she said tucking her legs under her.

The two were sitting side by side in their direct flight to London from the JFK and had been bored stiff. Percy wasn't really an air person and Annabeth wasn't a patient traveller so they had resorted to stupid games where they pointed at random travellers and categorised them as sexy, hot, cute and not.

"Agreed! I was going to say the same," Percy said.

"Well, I am a little grateful that this is business class and not economic class," Annabeth mumbled.

"Hey Annabeth," Katie called leaning in front from where she sat behind Annabeth and Percy with Travis. "Why did you leave me stranded with this pig here?"

Travis who had been stuffing chocolates into his mouth paused midway to glare at Katie. "Do you think I'm a pig?"

"No, of course not," Katie said with mock sweetness. "I know you're a pig."

Annabeth snorted and shifted impatiently. "I can't believe I'm going to hear you two bicker for another ten hours," she said.

"Be glad that you can sleep off eight hours," Percy said.

Travis grunted and tried to wipe his chocolate stained fingers on Katie who started pummelling him with her handbag angrily. Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned away trying to sleep but found that she couldn't sleep despite being tired. It was the same with Percy.

"Can't sleep?" she said.

"Huh! I'm air sick...don't trust planes," he said.

Annabeth chuckled. It was a little funny to watch Percy shift uncomfortably every few minutes owing to his air sickness. "Let me ask you something, do you believe in true love?"

Percy was obviously flummoxed by the sudden question. "Do you just fling such questions at people?"

"Maybe."

Percy leaned back against his plush seat and considered her question thoughtfully. "Yes, I do," he answered.

Annabeth almost choked with shock. Well well well, she thought amused. She couldn't believe Percy of all people believed in true love. "Is that why you dump girls left and right?" she mutttered sarcastically. When her tone came out harsh and insensitive she quickly turned back to Percy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

Percy shrugged indifferently but Annabeth could see that his sea green eyes were hiding a turmoil of emotions. She felt like he was hiding something from her. "Don't worry, I'm not offended," he said.

"Are you thinking about Darlene, Percy?" Annabeth couldn't stop herself from blurting out the nagging question

Percy's green eyes turned turbulent almost as if a storm was brewing behind his orbs. "No."

He didn't say anything more and Annabeth understood that he didn't want to discuss the topic any further.

A few seconds later, Percy sighed and turned back to Annabeth. He seemed to be back to his original, perky self. "And you? Do you believe in true love?"

Annabeth bit the inside of her cheek and shrugged. "I used to," she answered ambiguously.

Percy nodded but didn't pepper her with more questions.

The two of them lapsed into comfortable silence for a few minutes when they heard a light snoring from the seat behind. Annabeth peaked behind her and found Travis and Katie sleeping.

Percy grinned at their sleeping forms and chuckled suddenly. "Wanna play a trick?" he said.

Annabeth raised her brow in question and Percy filled her in about his plan. Annabeth laughed and they high fived in delight.

Annabeth reached for her handbag and pulled out two black sharpies. Keeping one for herself she tossed another one to Percy and the two set to work. Minutes later they backed away and admired their little handiwork.

Annabeth had drawn on Travis' face a thick black mustache and a pirate eye while Percy had given Katie star shaped eye masks and had outlined her lips in thick black lines.

Annabeth laughed. "Aww, they look adorable together," she said.

Percy grinned and gave Annabeth an impressed look. "Nice drawing," he said and Annabeth bowed accepting his praise.

"What do you say we make this memory permanent?"

Percy laughed and pulled out his iPhone and tossed it to Annabeth who caught it with a wicked smile. She opened the camera on his phone and positioned the phone so it would capture their victims' face in a flattering way.

"Awesome," Percy said scrolling through the five pictures that Annabeth had taken and saving them.

"Now I feel so much better," Annabeth said settling back into her seat.

Percy too sat down and propped his hand under his head looking content.

...

Annabeth opened her eyes to the first rays of the morning sun and yawned sleepily before rubbing her eyes and straightening up. Beside her, Percy stirred and woke up stretching tiredly.

"Good morning Wise girl," he mumbled.

Annabeth smiled. "Good morning Seaweed Brain."

She stood up wearily and moved to the lavatory unsteadily. It looked like almost every one was still asleep. She spotted Posiedon with a magazine over his face snoring like a bulldozer. Not that she'd heard bulldozers snore. Sally had her head on Paul's shoulder who in turn was asleep with his mouth open.

Inside the lavatory, Annabeth washed her face and mouth and pulled her blonde curls into a rough twist. When she came out she saw that Percy too had cleaned up. Together they strolled to their seats and Annabeth laughed when she saw Travis and Katie asleep.

An air hostess came by on her morning rounds. She stopped to greet Annabeth and then Percy. She blushed profusely when she saw Percy.

"How was your night sir?"

"Great, thanks," Percy answered with a small smile and Annabeth swore that the air hostess whose name was Clara, stopped breathing.

Percy was unaware of his effect on her when sat down. Clara gave him futile glance and started to walk off only stopping to giggle at Travis and Katie.

"Oh, Percy! Quick, get out your phone. Katie's waking up," Annabeth called suddenly.

Percy immediately feyched it and opened up video to record her reaction.

Katie stretched and yawned like a cat before opening her earthy brown eyes to stare blearily at Annabeth and Percy. "Morning!" she mumbled sleepily and tirned to Travis who was stirring awake by her side.

"Aaahhh" Katie screamed when she saw Travis' sharpie decorated face.

Travis too let out a sudden shout. "Ahhhh! Katie, get away!"

Annabeth doubled up laughing and sagged on Percy who was chuckling slowly even as he taped the video.

"Travis, you look like an ugly pirate," Katie said.

"You don't look any better yourself," Travis snapped.

Katie pulled out her hand mirror and glanced at her reflection. "What the..." her voice trailed off in dismay and shock when she saw her face. She pushed the mirror in front of Travis who gasped in horror before turning to Percy and Annabeth.

"You two idiots," Katie growled catching up.

Travis punched Percy angrily. "Not cool man!"

Percy grimaced in pain but continued guffawing like a hyena. "Epic! Gods, that was awesome! I'm posting this video on your Facebook page," he said.

"You wouldn't," Travis said.

Percy just smirked and put his phone away from Travis and Katie.

With another glare at Annabeth and Percy Katie stalked away to wash her face followed by Travis.

"That was fun," Annabeth said as she sat beside Percy looking satisfied.

"Yes. Yes it was," Percy said smiling warmly at her. He was surprised that he had actually enjoyed himself because it had been so long since he was genuinely happy.

Annabeth made him happy.

...

"Woah! It looks gorgeous," Katie said peering out the car window at Percy's family mansion.

Annabeth herself was watching the Victorian styled huge mansion with awe etched on her face. She almost wanted to jump down and run down the front lawn to the house and inspect the architecture of the mansion.

"I take it you like the house," Percy said his eyes twinkling.

Annabeth gaped at him. "I love it, Percy," she exclaimed.

The car finally came to a halt behind the car which brought Sally, Paul and Posiedon. The driver, John got down from the car and opened the door for Annabeth.

Annabeth got out excitedly and could hardly wait for the others to climb out.

"She looks like she's going to pass out," Travis joked.

Annabeth ignored him and stared around at the well manicured and pretty front lawn. There was even a fountain with a marble statue of a water nymph spewing clear crystal water.

"You'll get your house tour soon. We need to freshen up and meet Grandma first," Percy said.

"Yeah. You have precisely two hours to shower and make yourself representable for Gran's inspection. Especially you girls," Travis said checking his expensive watch.

"And why is that?" Katie said.

"See there's a thing here about Gran. She always picks a girl from the lot here as Miss. Perfect. Literally. Wvery year the winner gets this family treasure..." Percy explained. "Last year it was a gold bracelet."

"One condition, the girl has to either be a part of the family by blood or ny marriage or by at least dating."

"Wait... So that makes Annabeth a contender, right?" Katie said.

Travis grinned. "Right. She's part of it which means Gran is going to watch her every step."

"Great!" Annabeth muttered sarcastically. "Percy and I are going to break up soon. Then what?"

"Remember what I said, once a part of our family..." Percy began.

"Always a part," Annabeth completed glumly. "Oh, Percy what have you gotten me into?"

"Well, I'm glad I'm not a part of this fiasco," Katie grinned.

Annabeth glared at her friend. "Geez. That makes me feel dandy!" she said.

Percy laughed and started to lead the way in. "Come on, we need to get ready. Don't worry, our bags have already been taken in to our rooms."

...

"Nonono!" Annabeth said shaking her blonde head back and forth. "This can't be my room."

George, the butler gave her an exasperated sigh. Annabeth could almost hear him calling her a stupid American in his head but right then, she couldn't care less.

"I was asked to leave the suitcases in this room Madam. I'm sorry for any inconvenience but I am not allowed to move them." George spoked in a clipped British accent that frustrated Annabeth even more.

"Percy! Look," Annabeth called to Percy who emerged from down the stairs.

"Yes? What happened?"

"Sir, I was asked to leave 's in this room along with yours," George replied looking disgruntled by Annabeth.

Percy looked surprised himself. "Are you sure George? Can't you take her to a new room?"

George sighed and shook his head curtly. "I'm afraid not, sir."

With that George turned and left not waiting to listen to their complaints anymore. Annabeth crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Percy. "I'm not sharing rooms with you. Don't try to convince me, because it won't work," she said sticking out her chin defiantly and stubbornly.

Percy didn't know how to respond. To be honest, he didn't want to share a room with her either. But if he was going to maintain his facade of him having a real girlfriend, Annabeth and he had to share a room together. Looking at her he realised that convincing won't work. So he tried something else.

"Of course, Annabeth. I won't try convincing you if you are insecure," he said nonchalantly.

Annabeth looked up at him, her eyebrows arched in question. "What?"

"Well, I know I can be a bit too much for girls to handle. I totally understand that you are worried about falling for me if we spend time together," Percy said shrugging as he tried to mask the smirk that formed on his lips as he watched Annabeth's face pass through a series of expressions.

"That's...that's...not true!" Annabeth spluttered indignantly her face morphing to paste a scowl. "Puhleaze, Percy!"

"Yeah, okay. I'll believe you if that makes you feel better," Percy said patronisingly with a sympathetic nod.

Annabeth's scowl deepened, her eyes growing stormier by the minute. The sweet Annabeth he knew was gone and replaced by a furious one. Percy made a mental note to never make her mad in his life. "Geez, you have a very humble persona, " she said in a voice laden with heavy sarcasm.

"One of my many attractive traits," Percy said giving her lopsided grin.

"You are so infuriating," Annabeth said darkly.

"And charming and attractive and you're so scared of falling for me," Percy countered.

"Gods, Seaweed Brain! I am never going to fall for you," she said.

"Then why are you scared to share a room with me?"

"Am not scared."

"Then share this room with me."

"Fine!"

"Perfect!"

Percy grinned ecstatically and pumped his fist. Annabeth groaned realising too late that she'd been tricked, by Percy, nonetheless.

"Did I mention you are infuriating?" she muttered.

Percy smiled at her. "Oh yes, thanks. Come on, let's go in."

"Wait, if we are going to share rooms, I have certain rules," she said.

"Go on, I'm listening."

"Okay, I see we have to share a bed. I take the right side of it and you take the left side. There will be a pillow barrier between both sides. Then, I get to have the writing dask all to myself. No littering at all. I can't think of any more but I will let you know if I think of any," Annabeth said seriously.

Percy shrugged. "Sounds fair enough to me."

"Good."

"Just don't fall in love with me," Percy said cheekily,making Annabeth growl threateningly.

"That's it, I'm ripping off your head," Annabeth cried pouncing on him. But Percy was quicker as he dodged her and ran away laughing. Annabeth chased after him but didn't get far because she smacked into another girl.

"Oof! Watch it," the girl snapped, her dark eyes flashing angrily.

Annabeth backed away a little and took in the girl in front of her. She was beautiful, no doubt, with dark long locks and nice accentuated curves. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you."

"Huh. Who let you in here, stupid blondie?" the girl said snarkily, her hand resting on her hip.

Annabeth glared at the girl as her own temper flared. Annabeth detested it when people assumed that all blonds were "stupid."

"I happen to be here with my boyfriend, you little piece of shit!" Annabeth said.

The girls' nose flared as she glared at Annabeth. Annabeth crossed her arms across her chest and returned the death glare with passion.

"Oh, Annabeth! You've met Drew?" Percy said appearing out of nowhere, seeing that Annabeth had stopped chasing him.

"Drew? That's her name? I'm sorry I assumed it was Bitchie," Annabeth exclaimed sweetly and put her hand to her mouth in mock shock.

"Is that thing your girlfriend, Perce?" Drew sneered drawing her painted lips back in dislike.

"Um, what just happened?" Percy muttered looking absolutely flummoxed as he looked back and forth between the two girls. He seriously couldn't understand why they were shooting insults at each other.

"Nothing at all. Come on let's go Percy," Annabeth said her gaze switching to Percy. Percy shrugged and they began to walk off.

Annabeth turned back and saw Drew still glaring at her. Annabeth knew then, that Drew was going to make her stay in London, a hell. She'd hardly been there an hour and she had already managed to snag an enemy.

Just. Fabulous!

 **Please review you guys! Please, okay? I might finally get some inspiration!**

 **Those of you who are reading LOVE AND WAR, I know I left you all on a cliffie. I'm trying to write the next chapter but it never seems to start right! I'll try to post it ASAP! I just need a little prompting!**

 **So review review REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 Annabeth gets a love warning!

**Chapter 6 here! I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier!**

 **From the next chapter, the story will move faster with loads of Percabeth! You will know why at the end of this chapter... And REVIEW!**

Percy paced outside his room feeling completely bored and annoyed. It had been over an hour since Annabeth had gone to change for the family dinner and she still wasn't ready. He knew girls needed time, but Annabeth was very slow. It didn't help that a lot of his cousins had already headed down to the outdoor buffet and the smell of roasted brisket and chicken was so enticing either.

"Annabeth!" Percy wailed.

"I'm done, sorry!"

The door finally opened and out walked Annabeth. Percy's jaws dropped open at the sight of her. She was magnificent... Suddenly all the time he'd spent waiting for her seemed worth it. She wore a pearl pink off shoulder dress that fluttered just above her knees, her blonde princess curls were free to frame her beautiful face and her eyes were stormier than ever.

"You look..."

Annabeth smiled lightly. She didn't usually render people speechless and seeing Percy gawk at her was nice. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's go feed your hunger, huh?"

Without waiting for Percy to reply, she swept past him and skipped downstairs leaving a dazed Percy to follow her down.

Down in the dining pavilion, many tables were set up in the garden, covered in purple and white sheets. A buffet table was set up in the side from where delightful aroma arose. Twinkle lights decorated the outside of the Victorian mansion making the place look surreal. People of all ages were already about, milling around-eating and trying to socialise. Annabeth hesitated. She wasn't much of a prep and the fact that she was pretending to be Percy's girlfriend was enough to send her head reeling.

"You okay?" Percy had come to stand next to her silently.

Annabeth looked up and smiled nervously at him. "I don't know."

Percy's green eyes found her grey ones in the dark and he could tell how worried she was. He almost felt guilty for bringing her into all this drama. "Come with me, Annabeth. You'll have a blast." Percy held out a hand to her.

Annabeth looked down at his extended hand and hesitantly slipped hers into his. Percy squeezed her fingers reassuringly and lead her out.

No sooner did they step out, Drew who was sitting with her friends looked up and sneered at Annabeth. Annabeth turned away knowing that paying attention to Drew would only aggravate her nastiness. Instead she focussed on the people who were around her. Annabeth wondered how big Percy's family was exactly. It seemed there were relatives of almost all origins, from Asians to Australians. She even saw a pretty woman in a saree.

"Annabeth, hey!"

Annabeth turned to see Katie standing by a water fountain with Travis. Katie rushed forward and hugged Annabeth. "You look amazing."

"I'm starving!" Travis complained walking up behind Katie. "Katie-Kat wouldn't let me eat without you arriving."

"Well, we're here. Go on and eat," Annabeth said.

Travis flashed Annabeth a grateful smile and within seconds he and Percy had joined the long buffet queue. Katie rolled her eyes and began to tug Annabeth to join them when two girls came towards them. One girl was dressed in punk style and had short, spiky black hair. Her eyes were a brilliant electric blue. A few freckles were splattered across her nose. She was the kind of girl who could look both scary and friendly. The other girl was easily one of the most beautiful girls. She had a rich complexion, the colour of caramel and choppy chocolate brown hair with a white feather braided in. Her eyes seemed to change colour by the second.

"Hey! I'm Thalia," the punk girl said.

"I'm Piper!" the cherokee girl said.

Judging from their accent, Annabeth could tell they were from America too.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," she said smiling.

"Katie Gardner," Katie said.

Thalia gave Annabeth an appraising look. "Um, are you here with Percy Jackson?"

Annabeth nodded nervously. "I'm his girlfriend," she put in.

At this, both Thalia and Piper exchanged a surprised look. Piper turned to Annabeth looking slightly suspicious. "Percy's girlfriend?"

"Yes." Annabeth winced when she sounded too defensive. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," Piper said. "Not at all. We're just really surprised that Percy has a _girlfriend!_ "

Katie and Annabeth looked at each other. "Uh, why?"

"It's been five years since Percy stopped bringing a girlfriend to the reunion, since he stopped _having_ a girlfriend. Ever since Darlene, all he has had are flings," Thalia explained.

Suddenly Annabeth felt extremely uncomfortable. She suspected that Percy had a past with a girl called Darlene and somehow she had ended up hurting him, but discussing it with someone else was not exactly on her wish list.

"So, you must be pretty special to Percy," Piper said smiling warmly at Annabeth.

"I guess."

"Is anyone else hungry? I'm famished," Katie said cutting in. Thalia and Piper grinned and the four girls walked to the buffet. Annabeth shot a grateful smile to Katie for saving her from further conversation.

"Are you guys cousins?" Katie asked Thalia and Piper as the girls picked up a plate.

"No. I'm Percy's first cousin amd Piper is my best friend. She's been here to the reunion with me every year," Thalia said serving french fries onto her plate.

"Katie, is Travis your boyfriend?" Piper asked looking up from the tureen of spaghetti.

Katie dropped the brisket that she'd picked up and began to cough violently. "Excuse me? No, we're not even friends. Eww!"

Thalia began laughing like a hyena. "Okay, chill. Don't be offended," she said.

Katie shook her head looking like a ripe cherry.

Annabeth smiled a little. "Hey, guys? Is Drew close to you?"

"Heavens, no! She's a brat," Piper said wrinkling her nose.

"Good, because I think she already hates me," Annabeth said.

Thalia grinned at Annabeth. "Anybody Drew hates is welcome here," she said.

Annabeth grinned back. The girls loaded their plates with food and walked to the table where Percy and Travis were sitting and eating like pigs. Annabeth slipped next to Percy who gave her a smile.

"You eat like you have never seen meatballs," Katie grumbled to Travis who smirked and pushed more meatballs into his already stuffed mouth.

"Pig!" Katie said shaking her head in disgust.

"Ohmygawd!" Piper squeaked suddenly. Annabeth gave her a concerned look but Piper looked like she was going to be sick. Before she could question though, Thalia spoke up.

"It's just Jason, Piper. My brother is not a scythian dracenae. Calm down."

"No he isn't. But you know how nervous he makes me," Piper said. Her eyes were fixed on someone walking towards their table. It was a handsome guy, blonde hair, blue eyes and a nice smile. A small white scar cut his perfect eyebrows. Annabeth thought he looked like a blonde superman. Annabeth looked between Thalia and Jason. She couldn't see the family resemblance.

"Hello everyone!" Jason said putting his own plate down on their table and sliding into the empty chair next to Piper. The poor brunette looked just about ready to pass out from hyperventilation. "Gods, it's so good to see you all again."

Annabeth raised her brow. Jason had a charming British accent. Nothing at all like his sister.

"Yeah, Jase! Good to see you man!" Percy said fist bumping with Jason. Percy turned to Katie and Annabeth.

"Jason is an American by birth, but he has lived year since he was three years old. Thalia lived in America. Don't even ask me why."

"You look taller Jase," Thalia said.

Jason grinned. "You look more punk sister!"

The two shared a grin before Jason turned to Piper. "Hey, Pipes. You look smashing as always."

Piper blushed a bright red and looked down at her pasta. She made a strangled sound that seemed suspiciously like an 'Ohmygawd'.

Thalia elbowed Piper hard. Piper finally looked up and gave a weak smile. "Um, yeah. Thanks," she managed.

Jason smiled at her and turned to Annabeth and Katie, noticing them for the first time.

"She's Annabeth, my girlfriend." Percy piped up immediately. Annabeth shot him a grateful smile, her chest expanding with warmth.

"And that's Katie. Annabeth's best friend," Travis added.

Jason smiled and shook hands with the two girls. "What pleasure, to finally meet Percy's girlfriend and her charming lady friend."

Katie blushed and ducked her head. Jason was charming, no doubt. His British accent was killer too. Travis noticed Katie blushing and raised his brows at her. Katie stuck out her tongue at him.

The rest of the 'supper' was filled with bickering and joking around. Annabeth really liked Thalia and Piper. Jason was fine too. She felt like she could actually belong there, except for Percy's relations who'd keep staring at Annabeth and whisper. They thought she was special because Percy never brought another girl except Darlene to the reunion and it was obviously a big deal.

...

Annabeth finished her meal and went to get desserts for herself and her friends. She was filling the plate with scones, butter, brownies and ice creams when Drew walked towards her. Beside Drew was another Asian girl, just as pretty. Annabeth thought they were sisters.

"Well, well, well. So the blonde poodle is here," Drew said looking at Annabeth like she was a clown.

Annabeth ignored Drew and continued filling the platter.

The other girl smirked and crossed her arms. "Urgh! Like, I totally hate poodles. Or dogs in general. Or any animal, really!"

Drew gave the girl a glare. "I know Ria. Shut up when I'm talking, okay?"

"You shut up, why should I?"

"Because I'm you're sister."

"And I'm your sister, right?" Ria mumbled angrily.

"I'm elder to you. Now, shut up!" Drew cried.

Ria stamped her foot angrily but Drew ignored her. Annabeth pressed her lips together to keep herself from laughing. She turned around with her loaded plate and began to walk off.

"That's right, run away with your tail down, poodle!" Drew said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Geez Drew! I know you're a bitch, you don't have to prove it to me." with that, Annabeth whirled around and stalked off.

When Annabeth took her place at the table, Thalia and Travis whistled in admiration.

"I'm really liking your girlfriend, Percy!" Piper said grinning.

"She is awesome," Percy agreed smiling at Annabeth. He threw an arm around her and squeezed her shoulders. Annabeth blushed at the contact. Percy saw her coloured cheeks and removed his hands from around her immediately. He knew Annabeth wasn't comfortable with touching and things and Percy didn't blame her. After all, he did use girls and toss them around like icecream sticks. But he wouldn't do that to Annabeth. To him, she was a very nice person. Someone he admired and respected, he didn't think of her as an object of desire, though she was easily hot and sexy and beautiful.

"What?" Annabeth said suddenly looking up at him.

"What?" Percy repeated stupidly.

"You were staring at me Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. She gave him a funny look.

"Oh." Percy gave her an embarrassed smile and turned away. "Nothing. Are you ready to meet my Grandmother?"

"No."

"Come on. We're going," Percy said. He stood up, pulling Annabeth up with him. Annabeth looked slightly panicked.

"No Percy, please."

"It will be fine. Grandma and her two sisters, Jane, Elizabeth and Leena are not bad. Once you get on their good side, you may even have chances of winning Ms. Perfect," Percy said.

Annabeth tagged behind him glumly. "I don't care, you know."

"I know. But you might finally have a chance of breaking Drew's five years of winning streak," Percy cajoled.

Annabeth had to admit, it was tempting. But it was the least of her worries. She looked at Percy through the corner of her eyes, a sudden thought striking her. "Five years? And before that, who won?"

As expected, the question caught Percy off guard. He stiffened, his eyes a dark green. Annabeth could practically see the walls go up around him. "I don't remember."

Annabeth didn't believe that one bit. She suspected that it was Darlene, the mystery girl. But she didn't want to bring her name up and upset Percy. Thankfully, before she had to reply, Percy and Annabeth reached the table where His Grandmother Jane and her sisters, Elizabeth and Leena sat.

They were ancient.

All three had snow white hair that was piled on their head in a bun. Wise, knowing eyes. Withered bony hands. Annabeth shuddered a little, they looked timeless and they had an aura of power and wisdom... Almost like the three fates in the Greek legends and myths that she had heard.

"Come, Perseus!" Jane said. Her voice was soft and commanding, yet old and mysterious.

"Grandmother, hello," Percy said smiling. He knelt by her side and hugged her and planted a kiss on her pale cheek. He repeated the same with Elizabeth and Leena.

"This is Annabeth, my girlfriend," Percy introduced.

Three sets of ancient eyes turned on Annabeth, studying her closely. "Annabeth. Come close dear, we would like to know about you," Leena said.

Annabeth stepped closer to them hesitantly. She sat awkwardly in between Jane and Elizabeth where they wanted her. "We'd like to talk to her. Alone, if you will."

Percy looked at Annabeth and then the three old ladies. He looked like he wanted to protest and say more, but he didn't. Instead he gave a grim nod and an encouraging smile at Annabeth and left. He didn't wander too far though.

"Um, hello. I'm Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend," Annabeth said awkwardly.

Jane raised a silver brow. "Girlfriend?"

Annabeth might have imagined it, but she thought she heard suspicion. Like, the old ladies knew that Annabeth was a pauper. "Yeah. I mean yes."

"Interesting," Elizabeth muttered. Annabeth knew that they didn't believe her. That they saw right through the facade.

Leena smiled sadly. "My dear, I hope you know what you are playing at," she said.

"I... I don't understand what you are talking about," Annabeth stuttered. But she did know what they meant. At least that's what they could have meant. It was like the sisters knew about Percy and Annabeth.

"Don't you?" Jane asked. Her brow was so high up in her forehead that it disappeared into her white hair.

"We'd still like to warn you Annabeth. Love is a dangerous game," Elizabeth said.

"You never know when the tables will turn against you," Leena continued.

 _Wow! These women are crazy!_ Annabeth thought.

"The course of true love is never smooth."

 _And now they are spouting greeting card messages!_

"You can't fool love. In the end, you'll be too deep in the game. It'll be late, when you realise love has fooled you," Jane said.

A frisson of fear went through Annabeth. The sisters weren't crazy. Heck, they were way too wise.

"Oka...Okay" Annabeth mumbled.

"Good. You can leave now, Percy is waiting for you."

Annabeth stood up, her legs shaking like jello. She moved towards Percy like an automaton, slow and dull. Sje told herself that the sisters had meant something else. The truth was the words that the sisters had spoken were ringing in her ears.

 _Love is a dangerous game._

 _You'll be too deep in the game._

 _You realise love has fooled you._

With a chill Annabeth realised the meaning of those phrases. It meant that Annabeth was going to fall in love with Percy... And it was going to hurt.

A lot.

This game they were playing, it would turn to reality not before long.

 _Holy Hephaestus! I'm royally screwed. I can't love Percy. I_ won't _fall in love with him...! I won't get hurt again... Especially not after Luke..._

 **Yes!**

 **Look forward to Percabeth-ness in the next updates! Until then show me your love and support and review review REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 BIG Ben and Us!

**I have a very valid reason for my late update... I'm lazy to type it out but I suggest you check out my other story Love and War Percabeth!**

 **Anyways, this chapter has loads of Percabeth. Of course, nothing too deep, they're just friends. For now! So Review!**

Annabeth rolled on her side sleepily and squeezed the pillow she held in her arms unconsciously. She'd been dreaming about chocolate strawberries and kiwi desserts but the dream was becoming vague and was being interrupted by her conscience which seemed to tell her that it was time to wake up. Groaning slightly, Annabeth pushed herself up on her elbows and let her eyes flutter open. To her complete shock, she found a pair of green eyes staring back at herself. Unable to comprehend that she was sharing a bed with Percy, Annabeth shrieked loudly. Percy himself scrambled away screaming like a girl.

About four seconds of ceaseless screaming later, Annabeth calmed herself down. But Percy was still shouting. Rolling her eyes, Annabeth leant forward and clamped her hand over Percy's mouth to shut of his shriek. "Calm down, Percy!"

When Percy did stop moving, Annabeth removed her hand from his mouth. "Gross, you drool when you sleep," she muttered making a face and rubbing her palm on Percy's tee. "Why did you scream Percy?"

Percy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a tiny embarrassed smile. "Um, you screamed. So I screamed."

"Really? You screamed without any actual reason?" Annabeth cracked up.

Percy glared at her. "Oh please. Why did _you_ scream?"

Annabeth snorted as she smothered her laugh to answer Percy. "Well, it's not like I wake up to creepy green eyes staring at me every other day!"

"My eyes are not creepy," Percy said.

"Sure. Whatever you say," Annabeth said smirking. She threw of the sheets covering her body, swung her leg around and got off the bed. She immediately walked to the window overlooking the rose garden and moved the flimsy white curtains to the side. "Oh, it looks beautiful!" she cried.

Percy joined her at the window. The scene below them was absolutely lovey. Red, pink, white and yellow roses in full bloom carpeted the entire expanse of the garden. The fragrance of English roses scented the morning air that seemed cold. The sun was just beginning to rise, but it was already a windy day.

"It's beautiful," Percy repeated Annabeth's statement. Only he was looking at Annabeth's hair. Her princess ringlets had tumbled around her shoulder like a golden water cascade, glinting in the morning sun with a golden hue. Her hair caught the light and shimmered in the most mesmerising way. It did look astounding.

Annabeth turned around, unaware of Percy's attraction to her hair. "Okay, let me go get a shower. I'm dying for some coffee."

Percy's eyes snapped to her face in embarrassment when he realised he'd been staring at her. Thankfully Annabeth hadn't noticed and was going around tidying up the bed and pulling out her clothes. "Good luck with coffee," he said chuckling a little when she went into the bathroom carrying a towel and some clothes.

Annabeth paused to stare at him. "Why?"

"Oh you'll see."

...

"No coffee? Wait, you're kidding me right?" Annabeth looked at Thalia incredulously who simply smirked. Piper gave her a sympathetic look and passed a cup of tea towards Annabeth as a substitute. Katie wrinkled her nose at the steaming tea.

"For a waitress at Coffee Shack, tea can never substitute coffee," Katie said.

Percy who sat across the girls in the large dining table shook his head. "Tea is not bad," he said.

"Yeah, it's actually delicious," Jason agreed.

Piper grinned. "Right, I so love tea!"

Thalia elbowed Piper and gave her a look. Annabeth was pretty sure that Piper loved everything that Jason liked."I think I'll just skip caffeine. The sausages look good," Annabeth said looking at her plate which held a generous cut of ham and pork sausages with an omelette. Annabeth kind of like the food. It was delicious, especially since it had been a long time since she'd had hot breakfast in a noisy dining room. She adored it. She had had such family meals when she was five years when her father and mother had still been together. After they split, she'd taken to eating cereals and cold milk every morning.

"Hey,where is Travis?" Percy asked suddenly.

"He is still sleeping," Katie answered.

"Still sleeping? But he doesn't usually sleep in," Percy said looking a little worried. Annabeth couldn't help finding it cute that Percy was worried for his friend, even though the friend had just overslept.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Maybe. But then again, I don't think he usually tries to play pranks on girls."

Annabeth turned to her friend, her eyebrows hooked up in question. "Well that Travis idiot found it funny to knock on my bedroom door and run away all night. And when I finally learnt that I should ignore his knocks, he ended up playing Justin Bieber songs in full volume outside my door. All in all, he gave me nightmares," Katie said.

"Did you say you dreamt about me?" someone said.

Travis stood behind Katie's chair smiling wide.

Katie dropped her cut piece of ham back on the plate. "Oh please! Don't flatter yourself."

"Katie-Kat, just admit it. You're hopelessly in love with me," Travis said stealing the piece of ham from Katie's plate and popping it into his mouth.

Katie looked at her plate that Travis had touched with a repulsive expression on her face. "How about I kill him right now?" she muttered to Annabeth who laughed. Katie pushed away her plate without finishing her breakfast. "Thanks for contaminating my plate with your dorko-germs, Travis."

Travis grinned. "My pleasure. Call me when you need my service."

Katie blanched.

Piper who had been watching the whole exchange with bated breath suddenly cooed. "Oh you guys, you're so cute when you bicker. I can totally see you two ending up together."

Katie glared at Piper who looked away innocently like she had seen nothing. Annabeth turned to Piper with a smirk. "Says the girl whose only response to her crush is _Ohmigawd!_ " she said imitating Piper.

Piper blushed but elbowed Annabeth in her ribcage. "Shut up!"

Thalia burst out laughing. "I'm so glad I am not involved in this drama of guys and girls. It's so... Tiring."

"It's not drama. It's... It's..." Piper looked up searching for the perfect word.

"It's a feeling that you can know only when it happens to you," Jason said.

Piper locked eyes with Jason and they stayed like that for a few seconds, blushing and just staring. It was actually pretty weird for the others but thankfully Percy cleared his throat.

"This is awkward."

Piper and Jason immediately looked away blushing harder yet.

"I swear I won't next to you on the bus if you're going to start dreaming into space about my brother," Thalia told Piper.

"What bus?" Annabeth asked leaning forward in her seat.

"I keep forgetting you're new and you don't know our routine," Percy said smiling at her.

"Oh yay, my boyfriend keeps forgetting about me," Annabeth replied sarcastically.

"Not like that. I meant, that it feels like I've known you forever," Percy quickly amended. He sounded so sincere that Annabeth grinned at him. A warm feeling pooled in her gut.

"There we go again. No more sap please," Thalia cried looking annoyed.

Annabeth stuck out her tongue at Thalia. "Now, what about the bus?"

"Sightseeing," Piper said glumly. "We do it every year. The kids under fourteen go around in a car driven by Aunt Mellie and the older kids have to go in Uncle Hedge's mini bus. And by kids, we mean guys and girls within thirty," she explained.

"That's the only reason why we have to go along too. I mean, in which world are twenty three year olds considered kids?"

"Sightseeing isn't that bad," Katie said.

"It is if you see the same site over and over every year," Thalia muttered.

"On the other hand, I'm a little glad that the older people won't be coming along. They sit here and gossip," Piper said.

"Speak of the devil. Uncle Hedge is here," Percy said.

Uncle Hedge was a short, round man with a jolly face and a big voice. He grinned around at everyone. "Hey kiddos! Ready for sightseeing?"

There was a collective groan from everyone in the dining table. Even Drew looked upset. But Jedge paid no attention as he called for order. "Get up everyone! Out and get into the bus! Go on!"

Grumbling and rolling their eyes, everyone began to pile out. There were about twenty "kids" in the bus. It wasn't so bad for Annabeth and Katie but everybody else had gone through the drill a million times and they looked irritated.

Annabeth took the window seat at the rear end of the bus. Before Katie could set next to her, Travis pulled Katie aside where he was sitting. Katie tried to push him away but failed and so she gave up and sat next to him.

"Is this seat taken?"

Annabeth looked up to find Percy standing over her, his characteristic smirk pasted over his handsome face and hands shoved into his jean pockets. Annabeth grinned, glad that he'd chosen to sit next to her.

"Come on, Percy" she called patting the ratty old leather seat. Percy immediately slid down next to her.

"You look excited," he observed.

Annabeth nodded looking out through the bis window as Hedge started the bus. "I am excited. Just... All the buildings and the architecture must be amazing. I've always wanted to go to London and look around," she said. "Of course, Greece and the Parthenon are my dream destinations, but London is somewhere up in my to-go-place list."

"Right. You told me that you wanted to be an architect," Percy said.

Annabeth smiled. "It was my only goal."

"So what happened? Why didn't you pursue it?"

Annabeth sighed. She trained her eyes away from Percy and kept it on the London roads, a forlorn look on her face. "Long story, Percy. I'll tell you sometime soon. Not now, I don't want to recount those horrible memories."

Annabeth looked so sad rhat Percy felt a small twinge of guilt for bringing up the topic. He picked up her hand and squeezed it slowly amd reassuringly. Annabeth blushed at the contact, but she squeezed him back gratefully.

"You have a long day ahead, Wise Girl! We're going to loads of tourist hotspots."

...

Annabeth groaned and stopped to adjust the converse on her aching feet. She had never walked so much in her life and her legs were killing her. But it had been worth for the amazing places she'd been to. They had already visited the Westminster Abbey, the Big Ben, London's eye, Tower of London, Palace of Westminster, British Museum, Buckingham Palace, St Paul's cathedral, the Tower Bridge amd Madame Tussads'. She had loved every minute of the tour and her professional camera was filled with pictures. She was ridiculously happy and equally tired. Thankfully, Hedge had decided to take a break by the road pavement, before the long walk to their bus back home.

"You okay?" Percy asked shooting her a concerned look.

"My feet. I think I killed them," Annabeth muttered straightening up.

Percy laughed. "I think Drew and Ria have got it worse than you."

Annabeth looked over to Drew and her sister who were sitting by the pavement. Both of them wore seven inch pencil heels. Annabeth snorted. "They're idiots," she said.

She looked around to what everyone else was doing. A few teenagers were scrolling through their phones and acting like they had the world in their mobiles. Katie and Travis were engaged in a heated conversation. Annabeth was surprised that they were having an entire conversation without trying to bite each other's throats - a challenging feat. Thalia, Piper and Jason were huddled together talking. Piper kept glancing at Jason, throwing him a coy smile. Once in a while, Annabeth caught Jason staring at Piper too. And Percy...

Percy who had been standing by her side a few seconds ago was now flirting with a pretty red head. Yes, flirting. The girl was smiling up at him and blushing quite a lot.

Percy had been so friendly, so honest, genuine and warm to Annabeth, that she'd forgotten what kind of a person Percy actually was. Percy used girls like tissues, he liked to break their hearts. Percy was a player. And Annabeth felt stupid for forgetting that and thinking he had changed.

When Percy walked back to Annabeth, she raised her brows in question. "Fun flirting with her?"

Percy looked confused for a moment. "Uh, no. She's Abby Leopold, our neighbour. She didn't recognise me though. So she very casually told me that she's new here and asked me to her find her friend's house," Percy explained.

Annabeth stared for a moment feeling guilty for having judged Percy. "She lied so she could talk to you?"

Percy shrugged. "Good work, Sherlock!"

Annabeth burst out laughing. "That's pathetic!"

Percy joined in with her and soon both were laughing so hard that everyone were giving them weird looks. Finally Annabeth and Percy sobered down wiping tears from the corner of their eyes.

"Hey Annabeth! I almost forgot," Percy said.

"What?"

"I want to take you somewhere," Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Not now, Percy."

"Of course we're going now, come on!"

"Percy! We're going back to the bus in twenty minutes," Annabeth said shaking her head and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Miss Goody Two Shoes, we'll be back soon. Ten minutes," Percy said bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly.

Annabeth sighed. "Let me at least tell Katie," she began but Percy cut her off by simply taking her wrist and tugging on it. Annabeth tried to protest but Percy was already dragging her away.

"Fine, Gods! I'll come. Don't drag me like that," Annabeth said.

Percy grinned and let her go. He began speed walking through the streets of London, often ducking to take a few short cuts. A few minutes later he stopped in front of glass double doors.

It was a café.

It was a light blue and white, quaint little building with just a few customers inside and a couple of staffs. It was not a very busy place, probably because it was well tucked away from plain view. The name "Charlie's Caffè" was embedded in dark blue swirls on the glass.

"You tagged me along to bring me _here?_ " Annabeth raised an amused brow at Percy.

Percy shrugged. "Don't be like that. I remembered how much you wanted caffeine today morning. You get headaches when you don't have coffee like you have everyday. So voila! The best American coffee shop in London."

Annabeth stared at Percy in awe. He actually remembered and _cared_ enough to drag her out for a coffee? It wasn't much but Annabeth thought it was extremely sweet and thoughtful of him to do such a thing. She realised that Percy was still expecting an answer from her. So she did the first thing that came to her mind.

She kissed him.

No need to get over excited, it was a kiss on the cheek. But Annabeth blushed, rendering even Percy speechless.

"Uh, thanks?" Percy said.

Annabeth laughed and pushed open the glass doors. They took the seat by the rear end of the café. Percy placed their order to the old waitress in charge of their table.

"Do you come here often?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shrugged. "Yeah. My escape place. It's well out of sight and has the best coffee, so I come here when I need a get away."

"And you brought _me_ here?"

Percy leaned forward. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"You haven't brought anyone here, but you brought me here, Percy. I'm your fake girlfriend."

"You're my friend Annabeth. That we don't need to pretend. It's been long since I had a good friend besides Travis. And sometimes guys don't really talk, you know? I like being your friend."

Annabeth smiled. "I like it too," she said.

Before Percy could reply, the waitress came back with their cups of steaming espresso with whipped cream and hot scones. She smiled at Annabeth and Percy before walking away.

"You were right," Annabeth said after sipping the aromatic coffee. "This is delicious."

"I'm always right," Percy joked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Sure, Seaweed Brain. Sure," she muttered.

A comfortable silence fell over them.

"It was Luke," Annabeth said suddenly.

Percy gave her a confused look. "What?"

Annabeth kept her gaze strained at the plate of scones that Percy was currently attacking. "Luke was the reason I dropped out of the placements for architectural firms after college. We met in college," she said. Her voice was so soft that Percy wasn't sure if she wanted him to hear it.

"You shouldn't have let him win over you Wise girl. I don't know what he did to hurt you, but you shouldn't have dropped out because of him," Percy said.

Annabeth sighed. "I know. I find it so stupid now. Luke wasn't worth it."

Percy watched her in silence wondering if he should probe about Luke. But before he could ask her anything, Annabeth looked up at him with a smile. "We should go back Percy. Everybody's going to be worried," she said.

Percy nodded. He paid the bill and left the waitress her tips.

Annabeth and Percy headed out into the now cold and darkening twilight. They had hardly walked a few steps when the first drops of rain came down.

"Shoot! It's raining," Annabeth said. Percy looked at the three fat rain drops that landed on his arm. Within the wink of an eye, the rain caught on heavy and it berainingcats and dogs. Percy cursed under his breath and immediately wrapped his fingers around Annabeth's wrists. He tugged her into the safety of the nearest side ally in between two run down buildings to stay away from the rain. There was hardly enough place for Annabeth to stand by herself there, but with Percy there too, it was a very snug fit. Annabeth's back was pressed against the wall and in the front she faced Percy who was pretty much the same, pressed against the opposite brick wall. Percy didn't notice their close proximity because he was busy peering out trying to see of the rain had subsided. But Annabeth was uncharacteristically aware of how close they stood. They were so close that their chests were touching. Annabeth almost stopped breathing at that.

She began to notice the tiny details that evaded her attention usually, like she had worn high definition magnifying lens - the way Percy's wet and dark bangs hung over his swirling green eyes, the tiny specks in his sea green pools, the rain drops running down the side of his neck... And Gods, the view of his chiselled abs through the wet fabric of the thin white shirt. It was almost enough for her heart to start banging around in her ribcage like a ping pong ball and her hormones to start waging an internal hormonal war. She was pretty sure that she was drooling over Percy now and she silently thanked the Gods that Percy was too busy staring out to notice her. Almost as if on cue, her eyes were drawn to his pink lips that were slightly open. Her breath hitched.

 _Great! My fake boyfriend is a living Adonis and here I am, staring at him like the pathetic loser I am!_ She thought bitterly.

Fortunately, before she could do anything she might regret Percy whirled around to face her grinning. "The rain has stopped. Let's go, Wise girl!"

Percy took Annabeth's hand in his, and they ran down the road back the way they had come. Annabeth cursed her still jumpy heart. Now that she wasn't in the closed, dark ally, she was thinking clearer and moe rationally and she felt so embarrassed for reacting that way. It was _Percy._ Her friend. Sure, a friend who was way too hot for his own good but Annabeth was apalled for her momentary weakness.

 _It won't happen again._ That's what she told herself.

...

Katie paced inside the bus looking agitated. "Where are they? I'm so worried!"

Travis sighed in defeat. "I wish I knew! Percy's phone is switched off."

Thalia groaned from her seat. "Those idiots! They could have told us if they were going somewhere to hook up."

Uncle Hedge looked murderous too.

Only Drew looked delighted. She just couldn't wait for that Blondie to get in trouble with Hedge. He would rip off her pretty little head. "I knew that the blondie was trou - look, they're coming!" Drew's eyes went round as she stared out through her window. Sure enough, a couple of seconds later Annabeth and Percy came running and panting and got into the Percy. They barely caught their breaths when Hedge pounced on them.

"Mr. Jackson and Miss. Chase!" Hedge roared. "What do you think of yourselves, disappearing off without a word to us? This kind of behaviour is unacceptable! Abominable! You will ne grounded!"

Percy rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Okay, no need to go go ballistic Uncle Hedge! Besides, you _know_ that I'll sneak off anyway."

Uncle Hedge scowled but calmed down.

Percy with Annabeth in tow took their seats. Annabeth flashed an apologetic smile at Katie, Thalia and Piper. While Katie looked relieved, Thalia looked irritated and Piper was smiling weird at Annabeth.

Piper leaned forward in her seat and whispered in Annabeth's ear, "One helluva ride, huh?"

Annabeth cocked in eyebrow in confusion.

What ride?

Was she talking about Percy and herself...

Oh!

 _Oh!_

"Piper! Shut up!" Annabeth reprimanded blushing furiously. Piper just grinned slyly before sliding nack into her seat. Thalia sniggered and high fived Piper.

Katie shook her head silently at Annabeth. Annabeth knew what her friend was thinking.

 _Stay away from Percy. Don't get too close. Remember why you are here._

Annabeth looked away and settled down in her seat. Her mind was running wild with crazy thoughts and she couldn't help feeling agitated. In an attempt to cam herself, she switched on her camera and began to flip through the pictures she had taken. All the photos hqd come out well. But there was one particular picture that caught her eye.

It was a picture of Percy and herself standing before the Big Ben. Percy had his arm thrown casually around Annabeth's shoulders and he was looking down at her, the corner of his lips pulled up in a lopsided grin. Annabeth herself was looking up at him and rolling her eyes though her lips were turned up in a small smile. For some reason, Annabeth loved the picture. It reminded her that Luke hadn't completely broken her. Annabeth smiled at the picture and then at Percy who was peering over her shoulder at the picture she was staring at.

"Hey, this is a nice picture."

Annabeth nodded. "It's very nice."

And they both shared a small smile.

 **Voilà!**

 **So...? How was it? Better?**

 **Do you want me to write like this? Or any other suggestions?**

 **Leave behind a review review REVIEW!**

 **Love,**

 **theGirlster!**


End file.
